wolfs nightmare
by mika3451
Summary: what would happen if a werewolf was frozen in time and woke up almost 600 years in the future on a crashed ship with 4 kids, a monk, 2 prospectors, a mercenary, a pilot, and a murderer. first chapters rewritten
1. Chapter 1

A middle age woman pushes her way through the overcrowded shipping docks, her long dirty blond hair falling out of her pony tail into her sharp face. The smell of sweat, oil, rust, and ship fuel fills the night air with it putrid stink, gaging the woman. she sighs with frustration trying to hurry and find a ship she charted; The Hunter-Gratzner. It was one of the cheapest ships she could find, with barely any crew to ask questions, or poke into her business. It's better that if you asked her. The cargo she was carrying would not be allowed on any of the main shipping lines. And if she got cot, oh she didn't want to even think about it. But this specific cargo was worth the danger. It could possibly save lives. If all the right tests where done. But that's letting her mind get off topic. Lifting her hand to cover her nose with a handkerchief she continued to push through the crowd.

"Now where is that blasted ship?" she wondered aloud. Finally finding her ship she has a very large crate loaded onto it. As long as it arrives in one peace she wouldn't lose her job. With hawk eyes she watched the loading crew load her crate onto the ship, one of the loaders judges the size of the crate wrong and bangs one end on a side wall.

"Hey careful with that! It's worth more than this ship" she scream watching them lock down the crate then head to her cryo-stasis chamber thinking 'just let this trip end quickly'.

* * *

The woman's cryo alarm sounded awaking her from her sleep. Opening her grey eyes she saw the ship get ripped in half. The turbulence causing her to bounce around in her harness, bashing her head against her wall of her cryo chamber.

'no, she wasn't supposed to die like this. She was going to cure cancer, and make millions. Then live out her life on a beach with lots of grandkids. Not die in a cheap ship in god knows where.'

The last things her eyes ever saw was her cryo tube flying out the back of a wreaked ship on a desert planet.

* * *

The survivors of the wreck started to dig through what was left of the ship looking for supplies, and others that needed help. Shazza and her husband zeke where scavenging what was left of the cargo hold when they found a rather large crate with medical supplies written on the side. Deciding they needed all the help they could get zeke tried to open it. He tried lifting the lid straining his muscles.

"damn thing won't budge." He said standing straight looking over at his wife.

"Maybe there's something in here we could use to pry off the lid." Shazza suggested looking around the room tell her eyes landed on a piece of reinforced rebar that fell of the wall. Picking it up she handed it to zeke to use.

"thanks." He said smiling at his wife.

"now let's open this damn thing." He says taking the rebar to the lid. It took 10 minutes of cursing and prying for zeke and Shazza to get the lid lose enough that they could push it off the crate.

"come on now, almost got it!" shaaza says helping her husband push the lid off onto the floor. The lid lands with a loud bang that echoes around the cargo hold. Fog starts to rise and dissipate out of the crate leaving a frozen cryo tube in its wake.

"Hey take a look at this." zeke says pointing to the cryo tube.

"It looks like a cryo chamber" shazza says staring at it.

"Do you think some ones inside?" she asks zeke.

"I don't know but I don't think we should mess with it." He said starting to back away.

"Come on Zeke what if this person was kidnaped?" Shazza reasoned

"we should try to help, or at least find out" she finished

"Fine" zeke agreed allowing his wife to try to open the cryo tube.

Her hand slowly landed on the release button melting frost that had accumulated. The computer started its opening sequence changing the red light for closed to green. After the light changed the lid flew open reviling a young woman.

"She's just a girl." zeke says just then the girl's eyes fly open and she hits shazza away and grabs zeke by the neck holding him in the air.

"Where am I!" she shouts. Coughing zeke tries to answer. When all the woman gets is coughing and strangled sounds the woman puts zeke down only releasing her hold of him enough so he could answer her.

"Now again where am I!" she demands.

"The hunter-gratzner, we crashed on a different planet." a look of disbelief passes over her face.

"You're lying!" she shouts lifting him in the air again. The toes of his shoes desperately scrape against the ground trying to support him.

"He's not!" shazza shouts

"We don't know what planet where on." looking at shazza the girl sneers

"You lie. Earths tech is not that advanced yet we have only made it to the moon." she answers. Shock passes over shazza's face

"What year do you think this is?" shazza asks fearing for zeke.

"2008" she answers like it was the most common know fact.

"Honey, its 2578" she answers. Shocked the woman drops zeke stepping back and taking a breath.

"There's no way. that's impossible." she says sliding to the ground hiding her face behind her hands, as shazza makes sure zeke is alright.

"zeke are you alright?" shazza asks placing her palm on his cheek.

"I almost had the bloody life chocked out of Me." he answers. They both look over at the woman unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." the woman says

"I thought you were someone else." she answers dropping her hands from her face.

Dropping my hands from my face I take in the total strangers in front of me. The female had long brown curly hair with brown eyes. She looked like all she has ever done was work. Her mate zeke had dark skin, maybe part Native American I'm not sure. He had salt and pepper hair with black facial hair and brown eyes. He was the same as shazza a laborer.

"What's you name?" shazza asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Aria" I answer not sure of what else to do.

"Well aria how would you like to get off this rock?" smiling I answer

"Yes" standing up shazza offers me a hand

"Well then, let's go find the others."

* * *

Thanks for reading! let me know what you think of the rewrite!


	2. Chapter 2

thank you to every one for the helpful advice!

* * *

Standing up Shazza offers me a hand

"Well then, let's go find the others."

* * *

Zeke turned to his wife with a shocked expression. The woman had just tried to strangle him and his wife was fussing over her, as if she was her child. He grunted in annoyance and pushed himself up off the ground onto his feet.

"Shazza" He said gaining both women's attention. Zeke motioned for Shazza to come over to him on the other side of the cargo hold. Nodding Shazza turned back to Aria smiling at her worried face.

"Don't worry," Shazza said patting Aria on her right shoulder,

"I'll be right back." She said standing up and walking across the cargo hold to Zeke. When she was close enough to him, Zeke lead Shazza out of what he thought was Aria's hearing range. Turning on her, he started to yell

"What do you think you're doing?" he said raising his voice.

"She tried to strangle me and you're over there acting like her mother!" he finished glaring at his wife. Scoffing at her husband

"She's traumatized! Did you even ask to see why she attacked us in the first place!?" she said in frustration.

"From what I gather the people who put her in that cryo chamber have hunted her like an animal! Why? I have known idea." Shazza said throwing her hands in the air. Signing Zeke nods his head

"I could see how that would make her hostile." Zeke agreed calming down

"We need to bring her to the captain. She might know something." Zeke reasoned, smiling Shazza nodded her head in agreement

"I'll let her know." Shazza said turning to head back over to aria.

* * *

I watched Shazza as walked across the cargo hold to her mate and he led her out of a normal humans hearing range. Curious I turn my ear toward their conversation. Zeke was arguing with Shazza about me. Deciding not to interfere I took in my surroundings. Shazza said I was in a space ship, but to me it looked like a beat up tin can. The walls where dented causing wires and hoses to hang off the walls like vines in the tropical forest. The air in the ship felt different, making things smell wearied. But that could be from being frozen for 600 years.

Hearing Shazza's footsteps heading in my direction I turn to look at her with a kind smile on my face.

"Is everything alright?" I ask knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh, yeah everything's alright." Shazza says with a smile patting me on the shoulder.

"Zeke and I discussed your situation;" She said kneeling in front of me, getting serious.

"and we think that the captain might know who put you in that cryo chamber. Or at least where it came from." She finished looking me in the eyes waiting for my reply. Nodding my head I agree.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shazza said standing up with a small kind smile, and offering me a hand. Grateful for her kindness I take it.

Zeke and Shazza lead me through what was left of the ship. At first I didn't believe that the ship was badly damaged until I saw the mangled pieces of steal that used to be hall ways. Something had punchered through the steal leaving behind what looked like giant claw marks, almost like something had stepped out of my worst nightmare. Shuttering I pick up my pace.

Finally we make it to the other survivors. Hearing raised voices I stayed behind Shazza and Zeke just in case. Zeke cleared his throat gaining every ones attain. A young blond woman turned to face us.

"Did you find anything?" she asked in a serious voice.

"Not much in salvage, I'm afraid." Shazza said staying in front of me.

"But we did find something." Zeke said stepping out of the way.

"More like someone." The woman said.

"Who's she?" a man with short curly blonde hair and blue eyes asked. He smelt of lies and deceit, taking a step back I stand farther behind Shazza and Zeke.

"Her names Aria johns. And we found her in a hidden cryo chamber in cargo. Someone was trying to keep her hidden." Shazza answers

"What?" the woman blonde hair asks. her blue eyes filled with pain

"Why would someone do that?" she asks staring at me

"I'm not sure fry, but she thinks it's 2008." Zeke answered. Not liking how this conversation was going I decided to explore the rest of the ship. Heading down what was once a hallway I find a man chained up to a broken steel beam. Taking a good look at him I relies how attractive he is. Big shoulders and arms covered in tan skin. His head is shaven just so; making a woman want to run her hands over. A gag was in his mouth for what I could only guess. A blindfold hid his eyes from view. Grinning I thought of the things we could use it for. A black tank top covers rock hard abs. my heart starts to speed up. All in all this is a god of a man. Taking in a deep I catch his sent. Blood, sweat, and something spicy reach my nose. This man was an alpha predator; my instincts fought to make me submit to this man. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I knell down to his level.

"What did you do?" I Ask. As head turns in my direction I see a glint of silver from behind the blindfold. I hear him take a deep breath and whisper something.

"What?" I say leaning forward.

"His name is Richard B. Riddick" came the voice of johns from behind me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"And he's killed more people to count." he says walking towards me

"I wouldn't stand that close if I were you" he says stopping 3 feet from me. Standing to my full height of 5'7" I turn to face him.

"Well you cot him, how dangerous can he be." I say trying to hold back the smile that desperately wanted to escape. Glaring johns gets up close and personal.

"I'm trying to figure out why someone would keep a girl like you frozen for 600 years. I guess you got to be something special." he say circling me.

"Or worth something to the right person." I try to keep from growling and bearing my teeth at him

"How would I know" I answer a low growl escaping. Sneering johns opens his mouth when Zeke leans through the door frame.

"There you too are, I've been looking everywhere. Come on we have things to do." Letting johns leave first, Zeke turns to me.

"I don't trust that man." He whispers

"Be careful" he finishes fallows johns out of the room. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I look back at Riddick.

"I think I'd be safer with you." I say watching Riddick turn his head in my direction.

"Hell at least I'd have fun." I say under my breath before leaving the room unaware that Riddick was smirking at the idea.

* * *

Sorry took awhile for this rewrite. Thanks for reading! let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

thank you to every one for the helpful advice!

* * *

"Hell at least I'd have fun." I say under my breath before leaving the room unaware that Riddick was smirking at the idea.

* * *

Following Zeke I end up meeting the other crash survivors. Stepping outside I had to shield my eyes momentarily from the blinding orange sunlight. Taking in my surroundings I see that where in the middle of a desert.

"Perfect" I mutter walking around to the side of the ship.

"Couldn't have been a tropical paradise" I keep muttering as I reach one hand out to grab hold of the maintenance ladder I start to climb.

"With mojitos, and strawberry daiquiris, and sexy men in swim trunks." I say finally reaching the top with the others. Looking at the damage I whistle

"Damn" resting my hand on Shazza's shoulder I say

"Never thought I'd be this glad to have missed something."

"Yea, you missed one hell of a ride." a young woman dressed as a boy said finding too much enjoyment out of the crash.

"I'm jack." she says sticking her hand out. Grabbing her hand and shaking it I answer

"I'm Aria." unable to stop the smile that spread across my face. Turning back to Shazza I drop my smile

"Are we going to look for more survivors or water?" I ask looking at jack.

"The kids need water soon, and so do we." I say looking back at Shazza.

"Why are you asking me? That should be a question for the captain." she answers

"You and Zeke seem to have the most experience with this kind of thing or am I wrong?" I say looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'll speak to the captain about it." she says pushing past me and heading to fry our "captain". Tilting my head I look at jack.

"So what do you think we should do." I ask knowing the answer

"Well maybe both." she answers not sure which was the right answer. Chuckling I rub my hand on her head messing up her hair.

"Hey" she says glaring at me.

"Come on kid we should get into shade and wait for our leaders to figure out what to do next. Jumping down off the ship I hold out my arms to jack

"Come on" I say waiting for her to jump.

"You'll catch me?" she asks with a look of uncertainty. This look doesn't go unnoticed by me, but what would make a child have that look.

"Of course I will" I say. That look still doesn't leave her face, taking an extra step I add in a mocking tone

"Or are you chicken, an old woman did it but a young boy cant?" her face insistently changed into a look of confidence.

"Of course I can." she says, backing up I hear her take a deep breath. Then she takes off running as fast as she can, then at the last possible second her shoes push off the edge of the ship jumps. Seeing that she jumped too far I start running backwards to correct the difference.

"SHIT" she screams picking up the speed I catch her but our speed makes us roll over each other throwing sand in the air, tell we come to a stop lying down side by side. Turning to look at jack I check to make sure she's okay. she looks at me and starts laughing,

"What's so funny I ask" trying to keep the smile off my face

"You!" she says unable to stop myself I start laughing as well.

"For some old woman you sure can run."

* * *

Sorry took awhile for this rewrite. Thanks for reading! let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

thank you to every one for the helpful advice!

* * *

"you!" she says unable to stop myself i start laughing as well. "for some old woman you sure can run."

* * *

Placing my hands into the dry sand I push myself into a sitting position. Glancing over at jack I see her do the same.

"So..." I start out

"Why don't you tell me a kid is out here all alone without her parents." I say with a serious tone of voice watching her out of the corner of my eye. Sighing she said

"I knew someone would ask sooner or later, I'm an orphan. Truth is I never knew my parents." She answers; poor kid I think

"And the dressing like a boy part?" I watch as her head dose a real quick spin

"How did you know?" she whispers.

"Please don't tell the others!" she begs frantically grabbing my dusty shirt in her hands

"It's all right." I say pulling her hands from my shirt.

"Girls in my time dressed like that more than you would think. That's how I know." I say holding her hands smiling at her.

"And I won't tell anyone." I say letting go of one hand and ruffing up her hair.

"Promise?" she asked with a mix of hope and fear in her eyes and voice.

"Promise!" I say winking at her.

Looking up I see johns run out of the ship looking for something or in this case someone.

"Shit!" I hear him cuss while kicking the sand.

"That doesn't look good." I say standing up and brushing the sand off my pants. Jack turns to see what I'm talking about.

"Yea wonder what happened." She says

"Come on." I say offering her a hand up. Smiling she takes my hand and I pull her up. Pulling a little too hard she stumbles, placing my arms out I catch her in my arms, her face landing on my chest. Chuckling I say

"steady now." Placing my hands on her shoulders I steady her. Smiling down at her I say

"We should see what all the fuss is about." Nodding her head we start to head back to the ship. The slight breeze that the planet offered played with a few strands of Aria's hair. Catching the scent of Riddick not coming the ship I tense up ready to protect jack.

"Stay close to me just in case" I say looking over to her watching her nod her head, I turn my head back to face foreword.

We get back to the ship just as john's tells the rest of the "crew" that Riddick escaped.

"You think he'll come back?" jack asked fear drenching her words. Johns turns to look at us.

"Yea, he'll come back to take your things, fuck with you, or skull fuck you in your sleep." He say's getting too much satisfaction out of tormenting the young girl. Stepping in front of johns to block jack from his view

"Why would you say that to a child!?" I say my anger flaring up

"Just because you can't get it up does not mean you can go around scaring the shit out of people!" I snarl at him. Glaring at me johns says

"You his mother now? Is that it?" getting a little too close for comfort.

"So what if I am?" I say standing my ground.

"You've been awake for what 3 whole hours you think you can tell me what to do!? You got another thing coming lady." Getting up in his face I say

"Oh, yeah and what are you going to do about it?" challenging him to do something. Feeling jack grab my hand she says

"Come on Aria. It's not worth it." Allowing her to pull me away I turn my back on johns and start to leave the room when I hear him say

"Dumb Bitch" Growling I turn around and punch him in the face succeeding in busting his lip and slinging blood on the wall.

"Don't you ever call me that again Johns." My eyes flashing from blue to amber then back again. Turning around I fallow jack through the remands of a hallway to find Shazza.

When jack and I were a good distance away from johns she exclaims

"That was one hell of a punch! Blood even flew onto the wall!" smirking I nod my head.

"Your hand went so fast! It was like wham! And he was done!" nodding we keep heading further into the broken ship.

"Where did you learn that? Can you teach me to do that?" shaking my head I answer

"Sure when you're older." Turning to look at me she asks

"So does that mean you stick around?" her nervousness taking over she stops waiting for an answer. Turning to face her I answer

"Of Corse, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Grinning she takes off running down the mangled hall she yells back

"Meet you at Shazza's" just when she was out of sight I hear

"Cute kid." Turning to my right I see sliver eyes staring out at me through the shadows and ship debris.

"I know. And he'll stay that way." I answer watching him maneuver through the debris like a tiger through jungle.

"You asking or telling me" he says backing me into an empty room. From what I could see it looked like it used to be a storage room. The room was clear of debris and empty. Orange sunlight twinkled through the damaged wall. Riddick stopped just inside the door way. I watched as he closed the beaten door, which had defiantly seen better days. Watching me like a hungry tiger watches its pray. Swallowing my fear I answer

"Either, whichever one you'll listen too. You going to hurt anyone other than johns" Smirking he looks me up and down. Slowly he steps closer forcing me to back up. Bumping into the wall I know I'm trapped. Slowly he reaches for my hair. His ruff fingers gently glide across my check. Trying not to moan I close my eyes before he can see them change.

"I have no interest in killing what's left of your precious crew." He says running his opposite hand down my side

"Now my turn, what are you?" he asks bring up a piece of my hair to his nose and inhaling my scent. Gasping, I open my amber eyes confirming his suspicions.

"Beautiful" he breaths.

"What are you talking about?" I say averting my eyes as they change back; trying to play dub hoping against hope it would work. Slamming his fist by my head he moves his face to mine forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me." He whispers intoxicating me.

"I'm an animal."

* * *

Sorry took awhile for this rewrite. Thanks for reading! let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

thank you to every one for the helpful advice!

* * *

Slamming his fist by my head he moves his face to mine forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me."

He whispers intoxicating me.

"I'm an animal."

* * *

"I'm an animal." I whisper unable to turn away from his eyes of liquid sliver.

"We're all animals. Why don't you be more specific." His breath dances across my face making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Leaning closer with every word, his fingers brush against my hip. My heart starts to speed up beating faster with each breath I take. His lips ghost against my mine. Holding my breath I freeze, unsure what game he's playing.

"What are you doing?" I breathe out licking my lips. His eyes move from my mouth then back up again. Smirking he answers

"I'm doing what your body's screaming and begging for." He whispers.

Whimpering I advert my eyes. Satisfied he starts to back away from me.

"You didn't answer my question." He says crossing his arms and leaning on the wall opposite of me blocking any chance of escape. Watching my captor I can't help but to admire his well-toned body from head to toe. Images of what that body could do to me fill my mine. My eyes travel back up to his face seeing the expecting look.

I better start explaining before our little for play turns in to something awful.

"I'm not entirely what you'd call human." I say expecting more questions.

"Go on." He says

"I'm what some people in my time call a were-wolf." I finish fully expecting him to make jokes. Instead he drops his arms and launches in front of me, scaring me in the process making my eyes turn amber. His face is just a breath away from mine. Eyes of liquid sliver stair into uncertain amber eyes. Turning his back on me he heads to the door.

"So that's it?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"That's it for now. Better hurry off before the others think I killed you. Oh and nice punch." He says stepping out the door. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding I lean against the wall behind me calming down. Taking one last deep breath I step out the door making sure Riddick was gone before I take off down the hall jack went down. Coming to a stop at the end of the hall I see everyone was in the cargo hold I was found in gathering tools and other supplies.

Looking over to the other side of the room I see johns milking everyone's fear. Glaring at him I see he noticed me. Stopping what he was doing he stared to walk over to me. Ignoring him I dodge through our little group tell I'm over by Shazza on the other side of the room.

"So…" I say announcing my presence. Jumping Shazza almost dropped some scrap she was carrying.

"Shit! You scared the daylights out of me." she says trying to rearrange the scrap she had in her arms.

"Here let me help" I say reaching out and taking half of the scrap from her arms.

"So… what are we doing?" I ask looking over to Shazza, trying to figure out what johns had planned. Turning to look at me she said

"We're making rebreathers so a team can look for water." Nodding my head I fallow Shazza outside to her little work area she and Zeke had made.

"Who's going to look for water?" I continue not knowing what I missed when I was contained by Riddick.

"Imma, His son's, Fry, and johns." She answers dropping her scrap near her work space. Fallowing her actions I do the same.

"You would have known that if you would have shown up for our meeting" I hear the voice of johns say from behind me. Turning around to face the bane of my existence I can't help but role my eyes.

"You trying to say something?" I challenge popping my hip out and resting my hand on it. The universal sign of an angry woman. Staring him in the eyes I watch his face contort into a look of anger.

* * *

Thanks for reading! let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to Emzy2k11, funny-kitty, rukoitalian65, Yvain-Hayes, Malfoy-Whitlock-21, Kat7CA, Ever Better,and MercuryMint

Your commits are always helpful

* * *

"You would have known that if you would have shown up for our meeting" I hear the voice of johns say from behind me. Turning around to face the bane of my existence I can't help but role my eyes.

"You trying to say something?" I challenge popping my hip out and resting my hand on it. The universal sign of an angry woman. Staring him in the eyes I watch his face contort into a look of anger.

* * *

"Yea, As a matter of fact I am." He says walking closer to me with each word tell he was standing in front of me. Narrowing his eyes

"Where have you been hiding?" he asks in an accusing tone. Looking past johns I see the rest of the crew coming to see what the commotion is about. Lowering my voice I look back at johns

"You don't want to go there Johns." I warn. Leaning closer to me he whispers back

"Oh but I think I do." Leaning back he turns around to face the others. Walking towards them he starts

"I found her near Riddick before he escaped, than we couldn't find her when Riddick went missing." He says looking at every one of the crew. Turning around he lifts one hand up then pointing it to me.

"I think she's lying about who she is." He says narrowing his eyes at me.

"That's ridicules." Shazza says coming to my aid.

"Think about it Shazza. Once she woke up she attacked Zeke, then she attacked me. She's working with Riddick" he says trying to turn Shazza and the rest of the crew on me. Shazza take a breath and opens her mouth to say something then stops think over what johns says. She looks over her shoulder at me confirming the thoughts. Stepping away from me she seals my fate. Frowning I look over to Shazza to see her turn her head away. I knew this would happen. Thoughts of what could happen run through my head when jacks voice called me back.

"She's not with Riddick!" Jack screams running to stand in front of me spreading out her arms trying to keep me safe from johns.

"Look kid we made a decision." Johns says walking forward.

"No! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" she screams taking a pitiful fighting stance. Glaring johns says

"See it's only a matter of time before she turns us against each other!" his paranoia filling his voice. Standing straight I glare straight into his eyes daring him to touch me.

"Enough of this!" Getting annoyed johns pushes jack out of the way reaching for my arms. I watched as everything seemed to move in slow motion, jack hit the grown sliding in the sand a few inches. I felt johns ruff hands grab my arms throwing me down in the sand pulling my arms behind my back.

"Jack, No!" I scream knowing what she'd do next. Digging her hands in the sand she push's herself up and throws herself at johns trying to get him off me. Fear rush's through me for her safety.

Johns turns in time to smack jack sending her to the grown in a heap. Anger surges through me turning my blue eyes golden. A light breeze passed through the ship carrying silence and the scent of blood. Watching jack turn her head to face me, I start to growl lowed enough for johns to hear me. When jack finally looked at me, she had blood dripping from her nose. Feeling cold metal bite into my wrists johns cuffs me. His fingers dig into my arms as he grabs my arms pulling me to my feet. I turn myself around to face him I growl right in his face fighting the urge to hit him.

Shazza runs over and crouches down by jack making sure she's okay.

I stair him down waiting for him to make the next move, He smirks leaning in to my ear.

"I win" he breaths.

"You won't make it off this planet alive johns. I'll make sure of it." I whisper back.

"And I promise I'll make it painful since hurt the kid." I growl out pulling my head back I head-butt him as hard as I can knocking him back two steps, breaking the skin on his forehead causing blood to pore down his face. My eyes fade back into blue as I turn around walking over to jack crouching down, I look at her face. I watch Shazza wipe the blood away.

"Be strong." I say about to stand up when jack launches at me, wrapping her arms around me she buries her face in my chest. Leaning down I hug her the best I can placing my head onto of hers. Feeling tears on my chest I say

"Don't cry you'll waste water." Pulling back to look at her I smile trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll prove them wrong. I'll get you out." She whispers afraid that if she let go she'd never see me again.

"I'll be fine, remember what I said. Okay. I'll never leave you." I say standing up. I look at Shazza

"Take care of him." I say before turning and walking to the ship.

"I will." I hear Shazza say. Looking over my shoulder I see Shazza place a comforting hand on jacks shoulder. Turning back around I marched forward to face my fate at the hands of the blue eyed devil.

* * *

I really liked how this chapter turned out. It was kinda fun and upsetting all in one. tell me what you think. thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

thanks to everyone or commenting. its always very helpful.

* * *

"Take care of him." I say before turning and walking to the ship.

"I will." I hear Shazza say. Looking over my shoulder I see Shazza place a comforting hand on jacks shoulder. Turning back around I marched forward to face my fate at the hands of the blue eyed devil.

* * *

Feeling johns grab my cuffed hands he leads me through the wreckage that was once the Hunter-Gratzner. Each step kicking up the dry sand as I march to the beginning of my end. Once we were out of sight of the others johns shoves me trying to force me to make a move.

"Come on freak!" he says trying to get me to walk faster.

"Fuck you!" I growl out knowing it would piss him off. Taking his anger out on me johns pushes me forward knocking me off balance; I fall to the ground with a loud thump causing a small amount of sand to form a small cloud around my fallen body. Laying there I turn my head to the side hearing johns pull out his shotgun.

"Just give me a reason." He begs standing over me he presses the gun into my back right between my shoulder blades. Forcing my body deeper into the sand.

"Run I dare you." He eggs on trying to get me to do something. Leaning my ear father into the sand I hear light footsteps heading in our direction, smirking to myself I look up at johns giving him a fake kiss pushing his last buttons, lifting his gun aiming the butt of it for my head. Just a few more steps and the person will come around the corner. Just as johns starts to bring down his gun to hit me fry comes around the corner. Waiting for the blow to come I hear fry scream out

"STOP!" startling johns. The gun stops 2 inches away from my head. My smirk turns into a grin when fry runs over kicking up a cloud of sand to make sure I wasn't hurt. I feel her hand move from my head to my feet checking for injuries. Satisfied that I wasn't hurt she turns on johns.

"You son of a bitch!" She starts. Rolling myself over I watch as fry rips him a new one with a shit eating grin on my face.

"She's one of us! You can't treat her this way!" she said pushing johns trying to get her point a crossed glaring. Getting up in fry's face johns glared back

"She's nothing like us! She's a freak!" he spit out full of hatred. Snorting Fry pushed johns again

"Get out of my face." She said with as much authority as she could.

"Make me." Johns dares. dropping my grin i try to get the attention off of fry.

"I'd do what the captain says!" I say trying to keep johns from hurting Fry. She may have turned on me but she was only human.

Like my mother used to say 'humans fear what they don't understand.'

Turning to me johns glares

"Shut your mouth." he says pointing his finger at me.

"Don't talk to her like that." Fry says finally growing a pair.

"Or what?" johns says turning his glare back to fry.

"I'm your captain." She says glaring back.

"Fine "Captain" what do you think we should do with her? She's dangerous." He says dropping his glare

"We could chain her up somewhere in the ship." She suggests both her and johns turn to me.

"How about one of the support beams? It would take more than a girl to break that." He says think it over.

"that's fine." Fry says walking over to me grabbing my arms and helping me stand.

"thanks." I mumble getting my balance. Nodding her head fry leads the way her hand still on my arm. Johns fallows behind us watching me like a hawk. Stepping inside the ship it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. Fry tightens her grip on my arm as she leads me through the falling apart ship to a large room that was cleaned out of resources that way of the others had no reason to be near me. Forcing me to sit next to a support beam that was in the center of the room john's uncuffed one hand then pulled my arms back so he could recuff then around the steel beam.

* * *

sorry this one was so short! I just wonted to get the next chapter up so i could type the next part. This one was really hard for me to come up with. there where so many ways i could have gone but i think this way works best for aria. please tell me what you think! and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

thanks to everyone or commenting. its always very helpful.

* * *

"thanks." I mumble getting my balance. Nodding her head fry leads the way her hand still on my arm. Johns fallows behind us watching me like a hawk. Stepping inside the ship it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. Fry tightens her grip on my arm as she leads me through the falling apart ship to a large room that was cleaned out of resources that way of the others had no reason to be near me. Forcing me to sit next to a support beam that was in the center of the room john's uncuffed one hand then pulled my arms back so he could recuff then around the steel beam.

* * *

Not making the same mistake twice john's checks to make sure the steel beam didn't have a single flaw, grabbing the cuffs he tightens them tell the metal bites into my skin. Without flinching I stare emotionlessly at fry watching how her eyes try to stare at anything but me. Johns makes one last check to make sure the cuffs are good and tight. Giving a grunt of satisfaction he stands up and turns to fry.

"That should hold her for now." He says glancing over his shoulder at me one last time, deciding that I couldn't escape he walks toward the door stopping at the entrance he glances back at fry.

"You coming." He says more than asks startling fry from her thoughts. Fry turns to john's

"yeah just give me a minute." She says turning back to me. Johns shrugs his shoulders and mutters

"Fine your funeral" before leaving the room. Never taking my eyes off of fry I wait for her next move. Taking a deep breath fry moves to stand 5 feet from me.

"I'm sorry that we had to do this to you but it was the only thing I could think of that would keep johns from killing you." She tries to explain. Rolling my shoulders the best I can I look at fry blankly.

"It would take more than that sorry excuse of a man to kill me." I say watching her with a blank face.

"What do you mean?" She asks getting nervous.

"Think about it." I say getting annoyed.

"I was in a special cyro chamber that kept me alive for over 570 years. Now why would someone pay to keep me alive for that long unless I was worth something?" I say watching how her face changes as she thinks over what I'm saying.

"How is it that I can lift a full grown man like a feather? " Taking a rushed breath she answers

"It could have been an adrenaline rush from the shock of waking up to soon." Chuckling I add

"That could be true, but then why haven't I been sweating like the rest of you, or asked for anything to drink?"

"You could be used to the heat." She answers earning an annoyed growl.

"Stop making excuses and really think about it!" I roar at her causing her to jump back an fall on her ass. I watch her waiting for what I said to sink in. Her eyes move from the bottom right to the top left. Her forehead scrunches up razing her eye brows a hair. Finally she bites her lip showing she has come up with an answer. I wait for her to ask the million dollar question.

"What are you?" she whispers afraid of the answer.

Grinning I stare at her letting the shift take over. Gold starts to fill my blue eyes turning them from cold blue to amber. My canines grow in length and get sharper similar to wolfs fangs.

"I'm a werewolf." I say waiting for her to say something. Fear flashes through her eyes. Swallowing her fear she asks without breaking eye contact.

"Are you going to hurt any of us?" snorting I shake my head muttering

"Humans and always thinking that we would kill them. If I wanted to hurt or kill any of you we wouldn't be having this decision." I say watching her every move.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asks scooting across the floor away from me.

"I'm telling you what I am for when the time comes, and believe me it will, when you need my protection." I say leaning back onto the beam and closing my eyes.

"Why should I trust you?!" fry yells. Laughing I answer

"You don't have a choice."

* * *

sorry for taking so long to update and another short one! trying to show more of the dark side to aria. she's not evil shes just what being a wolf made her out to be. And i'm not entirely sure how i want to continue. so please let me know what you think and what you would like to see! and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

thanks to everyone or commenting. its always very helpful.

* * *

"I'm telling you what I am for when the time comes, and believe me it will, when you need my protection." I say leaning back onto the beam and closing my eyes.

"Why should I trust you?!" fry yells. Laughing I answer

"You don't have a choice."

* * *

"This can't be happening." Fry whispers to herself. Looking up at me she yells

"You're crazy! This can't be real." Shaking my head at her stubbornness I mutter

"Humans and never believing what's right in front of them."

Having no choice I watch fry take deep breaths trying to process what I told her. My smirk drops when the sound of approaching footsteps reaches my ears.

"Fry" I say trying to get her attain. The footsteps are too heavy to be a woman or child.

"Fry!" I yell in a hushed tone pushing my feet under me.

"Get ahold of yourself!" I roar in frustration forcing her to look in my direction.

"Now listen, someone is coming this way. You have to get ahold of yourself! Your there captain now! They depend on you! Their lives are in your hands! So quit your crying and pull yourself together! Got it!" I say watching the confidence return to her eyes. Reaching up she wipes her eyes free of fear then pushes herself up tell she is standing tall. Smirking I say

"That's my girl. Now listen don't trust john's some things not right with him." fry looks over at me with doubt.

"He's a cop." She says not wanting to trust me.

"Think about it one cop taking a man like Riddick to jail by his self? That doesn't sound right." I rush to say as the footsteps get closer. Making a face she goes to answer me but is cut off by john's walking into the room. Suspicion crosses his face as he looks between us. I watch fry hoping she catches his look, she dose. Glaring at him and fry I try to cover her ass.

"Like I said woman I don't know anything!" I snarl. Catching on fry doesn't miss a beat.

"Answer me! Who are you working for?" she yells walking closer to me tell she's in my face.

Looking past her I see john's smirking at fry. Winking at fry I keep my mouth closed.

"So did you get anything out of her?" john's asks leaning against a beam on the outer wall that wasn't bent or broken. Looking over her shoulder at john's she answers

"Nothing! She's keeping to her story." Faking being frustrated.

"I could take a crake at her." Turning away from me to johns she shakes her head.

"There's no point. I believe she's telling the truth."

Dropping his smirk he stares at her.

"then what do you suggest we do with her then?" he asks. Turning to look back at me she answers

"we leave her for now." Turning back to the door she leads johns out of the room.

I smirk as their footsteps fade. I knew I made the right decision with her.

* * *

sorry another short one! I'm kinda tiered. bad about typing late lol. I'll update as soon as i can. so please let me know what you think and what you would like to see! and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

thanks to everyone or commenting. its always very helpful.

* * *

"then what do you suggest we do with her then?" he asks. Turning to look back at me she answers

"we leave her for now." Turning back to the door she leads johns out of the room.

I smirk as their footsteps fade. I knew I made the right decision with her.

* * *

Finally having a chance to study my surroundings, the room is empty except for a few pieces of scrap metal that where leaned against the walls. The walls and ceiling themselves are made of some kind of reinforced steal. The floor barely has any steal left in them; the crash ripped most of it away leaving a thin sheet of steal between me and the ground. Giving the walls another once over, I can't even find one single crack or dent in the damn things. My only hope is to check the beam that's keeping me hostage. I feel with my hands and back hoping I'd find something that john's had missed, nothing. Looking above me, I don't see any damage to the beam. Maybe the cuffs? Pulling my wrists away from each other I test the strength of the cuffs. The metal bites into my wrist drawing blood. I feel the blood run down my hands slowing tell it stops at my fingertips, then starts to run back up my hands to my wrists. My blood seeps back into my wrist closing up as it goes tell all that's left is bruises. Sighing I lean my head back against the beam closing my eyes and sliding down tell I'm sitting. So if I want free all I have to do is break the cuffs. Great I think.

-With fry-

I walk with johns tell we're at what used to be the cockpit. Stopping fry turns to john's

"we need to talk." She says lifting her arms above her head onto a low hanging beam, leaning against it she continues.

"we have to get water right?" she says looking at the floor.

"Yea so?" johns says leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"I don't feel safe leaving aria here without one of us." She says approaching the topic carefully. Sighing johns agrees

"I'll take care of her then." He says pushing off the wall and grabbing his gun.

"That's not what I mean!" fry says hurriedly rushing to block john's way.

"Then what do you suggest we do with her then?" johns says angered, taking a deep breath fry answers.

"I think we should take her with us." She says waiting for his reply. Laughing johns asks

"You're joking?" Seeing the seriousness in her face

"You're not. Are you nuts? How do you know she's not working with Riddick? How do you know that once she has us out there she won't kill us?" he yells allowing his voice to echo down the hallways to the bound aria.

"Listen, I'm not saying free her okay. I just want to take her with us for the safety of the crew!" she yells back.

"If you're so scared of a girl keep her chained up! But she's going with us!" she continues not backing down.

"Now if that's settled I need to make a deal with her, then we need to find water." She says turning her back on johns and starting to walk back down the hallway she just came from.

"It's your funeral!" johns yell after her, turning around he punches the wall cussing fry.

-With aria-

Chuckling I listen to fry and johns fight. Sounds like fry grew some balls or she just doesn't trust johns either way it sounds like I'm getting released. Listening I hear fry walking back towards me. I don't open my eyes tell she's standing in front of me.

"So here's the deal." She says squatting in front of me so we are at eye level.

"You come with us to look for water. No tricks, no escaping, and if you prove you're not going harm us your free." She says trying to look and sound like she was in charge of the situation.

"Only on one condition," I say trying to contain my eagerness.

"I work without chains." I say looking her right in the eyes.

"I can't have anything getting in the way in case I need to save one of you." I finish waiting for her reply. I watch as she thinks it over for a few seconds.

"Fine but you stay where I can see you at all time." She says waiting for my answer. Smirking I nod my head.

"You have a deal. Consider me you're new shadow."

I watch fry leave the room to go find johns and get keys to set me free. Closing my eyes I decide to rest up while I can. I have a feeling it's going to be a pain in the ass getting of this rock.

-With fry-

"YOU WHAT!" johns screamed at fry not believing what he just heard.

"YOU JUST MADE A DEAL WITH OUT TALKING TO THE REST OF US!" johns continued angered beyond belief.

"I made a deal to keep the crew safe!" fry defended.

"Why don't you tell them that you descended to let her walk around free with no chains." johns yelled

"Are you angered that I made this decision without talking to the crew or you!?" fry yelled back getting in johns face

"I'm the captain! What decision I make goes!" she finished standing nose to nose with johns. Johns narrowed his eyes at fry, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Now give me the keys." Fry said in a deadly calm voice. A few seconds passed as the two squared off, neither wanting to back down. Fry feared that johns might see through her facade. Finally he handed over the keys.

"Fine. But if she attacks you, you're on your own." Nodding her head fry heads back down the broken ship to release aria. Watching fry's retreating back john's whispers.

"She's going to be harder to control."

* * *

this ones alot longer then the last. hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it. I'll update as soon as i can. so please keep let me know what you think and what you would like to see! and as always thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

thank you to every one for the helpful advice!

* * *

"Now give me the keys." Fry said in a deadly calm voice. A few seconds passed as the two squared off, neither wanting to back down. Fry feared that johns might see through her facade. Finally he handed over the keys.

"Fine. But if she attacks you, you're on your own." Nodding her head fry heads back down the broken ship to release aria. Watching fry's retreating back john's whispers.

"She's going to be harder to control."

* * *

Hearing the jingle of keys fallowed by light footsteps I lift my head as fry enter the room. I watched as she walked behind me unlocking my chains. With a chink they fell off onto the steal grating of a floor. Bringing my hands in front of me I rub my wrists as the bruises faded away. Standing up I watch fry walk up to me crossing her arms.

"You better not make me regret this." She said trying to keep up her tuff facade. Smiling I answer

"I won't" uncrossing her arms she says

"Well we better join the others. There about to leave" With that she turns and leaves the room with me in fallowing close behind.

Stepping into the dry sand I take a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Aria!" I hear jack shout my name causing my eyes to snap open. I see her run across the sand to me as fast as her legs could carry her. Slamming into me full force she causes me to stumble. I catch myself on the wall as her arms snake around my midsection locking behind me. Jack hides her face in my chest holding on for dear life. Smiling I place my hand on her back.

"I wasn't gone that long." I say trying to lighten her mood. My voice causes her to look up at my face. Seeing her fear I rap my arms around her smaller form trying to comfort her. Leaning down to her ear I whisper

"Don't worry I'll never leave you." Feeling her arms tighten I wait for her to let go. When she does she smiles at me

"I knew fry would let you go." Smiling I lift my left hand and ruff her hair.

"So tell me what I missed." I said knowing she needed the distraction.

"Well this planet has 3 suns." She says pointing in their direction. Nodding I fallow her hand to see a blue sun at sunrise and a red sun at sunset.

"Come on." I hear the voice of johns. Turning I see fry, johns, Imma, and his sons getting ready to leave. I smiling at jack I give her a reassuring pat on her shoulder. Dropping my hand I head over to fry.

"Wait!" jack yells causing me to stop and turn back to her. Taking a pack off her shoulder and handing it to me she says

"Here, Shazza made these. It will help you breath out there. " placing it in my hands. Looking at I smile at her sentiment.

"Here" I say handing it back to her.

"You will need this more than I will." Patting her on the shoulder one last time.

* * *

Lose rocks crunched under my feet as blue sunlight on my cascades down my back. A light breeze kissed my warm face, and dance through my brown locks. As promised I stayed close to fry, as johns took us through a canyon.

Riddick's sent was everywhere, coming from all directions making it difficult to pinpoint him. Staying on guard, I place myself in the middle of fry, Imma, and his sons. He said he wouldn't hurt them, but who knew what else was out here. Felling eyes on me I looked up to my right to catch a glimpse of Riddick. He was circling us, waiting for the right moment to come in for the kill. Messing with us Riddick let a few rocks slip down the side of the cliff walls, making johns jump and run up the wall.

Just like an alpha to play on his prays fears. He was more of a wolf than I gave him credit for. Another slight breeze picks up his sent hitting me full force with its promise, making my head swim. My knees start to feel weak. Damn my hormones. I try fanning my face with my hand hoping his sent would move on. Instead it dances around me with its erotic song. Just when all hope of fighting its call seemed lost Imma walked by me slaying my temptations with his sent. Sage, just like the priests would burn. Hearing his sons yelling, I watch as they throw rock while Imma explains to fry it is to keep the devil at bay.

Maybe they should be throwing rocks at me. Sighing I sit down, close my eyes, and put my hands behind my head. We would be waiting a wail for johns. Hearing footsteps heading my way I open one eye to see fry.

"Yeah" I say waiting for her orders like a good little soldier. I hear her shuffle her feet as she decided something in her head. Knelling in front of me she said

"I'm going to look for johns. Look after Imma and his sons for me." Opening both eyes and drop my hands.

"You're going to trust me." I say awaiting her answer. Sighing, she nodes her head.

"You haven't given me a reason not to." She answers looking me right in the eyes.

"Fair enough, be careful" I say leaning back getting comfortable. Closing my eyes again I listen to fry as she climbed the cliff in search of johns. Once she was at the top it didn't take long for her foot steps to fade. Stretching out my legs I get comfortable with just the sound of rocks hitting more rock. Taking a deep breath all I smell is sage again. Heavy footsteps walk up to me stopping on my left side. I open my left eye to watch the holy me sit next to me. If only he knew he was next to a monster. I smirk at that thought.

"If you're going to preach to me, save it." I say startling Imma. Ringing his hands together he asks

"How do you know I'm going to preach as you call it." Smirking I open both eyes, sit up, and look at him.

"I heard you talking to fry. I'm not deaf Priest." I say listening to his sons playing. Placing his hands in his lap he smiles

"Child, Allah blessed you. Zeke told me how you picked him up with one hand. So I ask you" Imma reaches out grabbing both of my hands in his

"Protect my sons." He asks. Shock passes over my face. Pulling my hands out of his I look away.

"I can't promise that." I say standing up and walk over to the other side of the canyon. A single tear falls down her check only to evaporate before it can reach the ground.

* * *

I'm thinking of changing the story up some more. I want Aria to be able to save at least 2 people. let me know who you want that to be! or if i should just fallow the move! Let me know! Thanks for reading And as always let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to every one for there wonderful reviews and letting me know who they wanted Aria to save. So The first one I'm going to have aria save ali for sure. but I'm still not sure who else yet but keep letting me know. Be warned this chapter have some lemon in it. Enjoy

* * *

"Child, Allah blessed you. Zeke told me how you picked him up with one hand. So I ask you" Imma reaches out grabbing both of my hands in his

"Protect my sons." He asks. Shock passes over my face. Pulling my hands out of his I look away.

"I can't promise that." I say standing up and walk over to the other side of the canyon. A single tear falls down her cheek only to evaporate before it can reach the ground.

* * *

Memories of my resent past fill my head causing my blue eyes to glaze over.

Heavy panting reaches my ears; ice cold mountain air burns my thoat with its icy fingers. Tall emerald green pine trees rush past me. A fresh snow was falling heavily helping to cover my tracks from my hunters. My arms burn from the weight of carrying a younger wolf in my arms, his fiery skin burns my frozen arms as I run. He has just come to age.

Gun shots reach my ears pushing me to run faster. My bare feet kick up lose snow as I run north to the stream, hoping to lose them. My nose picks up the scent of gun powder and death coming a few feet in front of me, stopping I hide us behind a thicket of pine trees. Peeking out I see two of my pack members laying across the snow covered grown, blood sprayed across the once white snow forever standing it red. A light dusting of snow had just started to cover their tan flesh. Dark hair had frozen around their horror filled faces. Looking closer I notice that one of them was just a kid. His once blue eyes glazed over, stair back at me. The monsters that killed him couldn't even close his eyes.

Ducking my head back behind the tree I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm my nerves. A snap of a twig reaches my ears. Snapping my now golden eyes open I push off the tree and run west. A burning sensation in my lower back hits me before the sound of the shot. My legs give out causing me and the young boy to fall onto the snow covered ground.

A woman's hand on my shoulder pulls me from my memories. Turning I see fry's worried face.

"You alright?" she asks her voice filled with the worry that covered her face. Forcing a fake smile on my face I answer.

"Yea"

"Well if you ladies are done let's move on." The voice of johns cuts in. sighing I nod my head and follow after fry. Watching Fry's back as she walks away her sallowest turning into one of my pack mates causing my eyes to widen. Shaking my head I see fry again. Lifting my eyes to the horizon I see what look like white trees. Hearing the excited yells of the young ones I watch as they run to them. A small smile reaches my lips, as I take off to fallow them.

* * *

Smiling I chase the young boys up the hillside. I listen to the youngest one Ali laugh as I catch him and carry him the rest of the way up the hill. My smile drops and the laughter dies as we see what was are hope of water disappear. In its place is an alien graveyard like the elephant graveyards on earth. Hearing the heavy breathing of the others I turn in their direction as they reach the top.

"MY God" fry says her eyes wide as she takes it all in.

"It's a graveyard like the elephant graveyards on earth." Imma confirms my thoughts.

"What could have killed such magnificent beasts?" Imma asks

"I don't think we want to know." I say trying not to think of what could have done this.

"Is this whole planet dead?" fry asks regaining her composure.

"I think we should keep moving." Johns says sliding down the hillside.

"For once I agree with you." I mutter waiting for the others to slide down the hill. My nostrils flare as a ghost of a breeze carry's Riddick's sent to dance around me. My eyes dilate as I search for any sign of him. My core starts to ache in a way I haven't felt before.

"Aria!" the young voice of Ali yells pulling me out of my lustful daze. Smiling up to me he waves his hand signaling me to fallow him. Smiling I slide down the hillside leaving a cloud of dust behind me. Reaching the bottom I grab Ali and pull him into a hug. Laughing, I pull away to look him in the face to see him blushing causing me to laugh harder. Looking at him once more I no longer see Ali, but the young wolf that was shot in the forest, Alex. His blue eyes filled with happiness as he stares at me.

"What's wrong teacher?" his young baritone voice fills my ears as his death flashes before my eyes.

His body sprawled out over the snow covered forest floor. His happy eyes now dead and lifeless, his face contorted into a look of horror. His smile fell

"Why weren't you there?" he asks. Dropping my arm I shake my head to see Ali again. His face covered with worry.

**ما هو الخطأ ؟ هل أنت طيب ؟ **he asks reaching out for me.

"I'm fine." I say pulling away and stepping past him. Looking over my shoulder I say

"We should catch up to the others."

* * *

I listen carefully to the others as I explore the remains of whatever this creature once was. Sighing to myself I climb the ribs of this monster to hide in its shoulder blades. Hoping for a few moments to clear my mind I close my eyes and breath. The sounds of the others start to get farther, and farther away as they explore themselves. Until all I hear is the faint sounds of their voices.

"All alone at last." Is whispered into my ear. My eyes snap open as I shoot up to face Riddick. His nose touches mine as he stairs me in the eyes. His warm breath dances across my lips, his mouth curves up into a sinful smile as he watches me like I'm his next meal.

Riddick starts to move closer forcing me to back up until my back is against the wall. Both of his hands pin me to my spot keeping me from running away. I turn my face away from him, for the first time in my life I'm truly afraid. I feel Riddick run his nose against my bared throat. My breath catches in my throat as his hot ruff tongue runs up my neck to my ear lobe only for him to bite and suck on it. My fist clinch together any my core starts to ache again. Once he was done with my ear he pushes his self-tell he's pressing against my core. My eyes close as a moan escapes past my lips casing Riddick to smirk even more. Grinding his hips into me I try not to yell out. Leaning forward Riddick whispers in my ear

"Your mine now Aria." Grinding his hips harder against my core, Riddick leans forward pressing his lips against mine causing me to submit to him. Riddick's tongue forces into my mouth claiming mine as its own as he keeps grinding pushing me into a frenzy. Pulling away I burry my face in his neck as he keeps going. Suppressing my moan I bite onto Riddick's shoulder unaware I pushed him over the edge.

Growling Riddick grabs me and flips me onto my stomach pulling my pants and under ware down my legs. Panting I turn my face to look over my shoulder at Riddick, growling out my hunger I lose myself to the wolf. I watch as Riddick drops his pants, his member is larger than what I have ever had. Faster than I thought possible, Riddick grabs my hips and thrusts into me earning a moan. His growl rumbles through my chest as he thrusts again, and again getting harder with desperate moan. Flipping me on my back Riddick thrusts his tongue into my mouth silencing my moan as he thrusts into me. My body starts to clinch and he pushes me closer and closer to the edge. Going deeper and deeper tell I feel like I'm going to die and go to heaven, then I feel it. My body clinches around his member as I bit into his shoulder tell a coppery taste fills my mouth. His moan fills my ears as he bites down on my shoulder drawing a gasp from me. After our bodies stop shaking we pull back and look at each other. Leaning forward he leaves a ghost of a kiss on my lips then he's gone.

Stunned I pull up my pants and readjust myself. Listening I hear the others on the other side of the graveyard, far enough away that they wouldn't hear Riddick and I. taking a deep breath I jump out of the bones we were in and head to the others.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Looks like Arias guilt is messing with her head. decided to show the animal sides of Riddick and Aria. First try at a lemon so let me know if it was okay. Thanks for reading And as always let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to every one for there wonderful reviews and letting me know who they wanted Aria to save. So The first one I'm going to have aria save ali for sure. but I'm still not sure who else yet but keep letting me know. Enjoy

* * *

Stunned I pull up my pants and readjust myself. Listening I hear the others on the other side of the graveyard, far enough away that they wouldn't hear Riddick and I. taking a deep breath I jump out of the bones we were in and head to the others.

* * *

Sand and dust fly up in a small cloud around my feet as I land on the ground. Standing up I start to walk in their direction passing through rib cages and other parts when john's voice reaches my ears. I start to run in their direction, silently. As their voices get louder I hide behind a rather large bone and listen to them.

"I'm telling you fry we haven't seen her in an hour, she ran off!" he yells trying to convince fry he's right. Shaking my head I hear fry defend me

"What if Riddick got her? She could be bleeding to death out their!"

"If Riddick got her then she's dead. No point in looking for a body." He said not giving a shit. Peeking my head out I see fry getting angry. In a fit of rage she shoves John's

"You could at least fake that you give a shit." She yells. Deciding now would be the best time to show myself I step out from my hiding place.

"Fry" I say catching her and john's attain. I hear her sigh

"Thank god." She says. Walking closer johns starts in.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he asks getting pissed

"What did you miss me?" I ask with a sarcastic smile.

"I was scouting the area." I say dropping the smile. Pointing west I say

"There looks like a small settlement that way." Getting angry johns gets in my face.

"How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?" he yells. Glaring, I keep my mouth shut as I hear footsteps heading our way.

"Captain! Captain!" one of Imma sons yells turning away from me our attain is on the boy.

Pointing in the direction that I said to go he says something in Hebrew. Pulling on fry's hand we fallow him until we reach a canyon with a full rib set over it, making an archway.

Hearing what sounds like a toy I see Alli has some kind of toy robot in his hands. Walking over to him I knell in front of him to look at what he has. Sure enough it is a kids toy. Turning to look at johns I try to contain my shit eating grin.

"Well looks like Aria's right." Fry says

20 minutes of walking later we reach the settlement. The smell of death and decay reach my nose. The houses have been empty for at least a few years. Parts of them had started falling off. We wouldn't find anyone here. I listen to the others yell for help. Waiting for the other to pass me I grab fry's arm and pull her to a stop.

"Fry" I say making her stop and look me in the eye.

"Yea" she asks unsure of what was going on.

"There's no one here." I say trying to get my thoughts across.

"What?" she asks "How could you know that?" with a grim face I answer.

"Trust me I just know. Don't get your hopes up on finding any humans here." I say letting go of her arm and walking off.

Taking my time I walk up to one of the houses. Knelling down I look at what is left of the tracks in front of the door. It looks like two adults a one child ran from this house. But from what? Standing I walk inside to look around. Seeing a picture on the floor I pick it up and wipe the dust off it. Looking closely I see a man with brown hair holding a young blond woman. There young child no older than 5 stood between them her blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her large smile reviled white teeth. Poor family. Walking through the house I end up in a bedroom. There's a hole in the wall where a window once was. Whatever came through that was big, hopefully I could handle it.

"YAHOOOOO!" I hear the voice of fry yell.

"HELLO NEW MECCA!" I hear her yell again. Smiling I walk out of the house stopping at the door I say a small prayer than turn and head toward fry when I hear a gun shot. Stopping I listen to my surroundings. 20 minutes go by when I hear them again but this time they sound frantic. Like someone trying to kill something while there being attacked by it.

Fear fills me as I take off running through the settlement past the other causing to ask what was wrong. What's going on? Is jack okay? These thoughts feed my fear causing my eyes to turn amber and my fangs to drop. Pushing harder I run faster than humanly possible. My feet kick up loss sand and rocks as I run. The scent of fresh human blood hits my nose like a frat train causing me to gag. Pushing harder I reach a hole just as the last gun shot is heard. Pulling back the tarp I jump in the hole to see Zeke's feet being pulled in. grabbing them I try to pull him out.

Hearing a noise I never heard before I allow my claws out and pull harder refusing to let go. I hear that noise again. Whatever won't let Zeke go is making it. Making a hard decision I listen hoping against hope Zeke is still alive. After a minute without hearing a heartbeat I loss my grip and Zeke is pulled out of my reach.

"ZEKE!" I scream trying to go after him when I feel arms around my waist pulling me back and out of the hole.

"NO! LET ME GO! I CAN SAVE HIM!" I scream clawing at whoever had ahold of me.

"Stop!" I hear Riddick command in an alpha voice forcing me comply

"He's dead there's nothing you can do." He says forcing me out of the shift. Tears fall down my face. Letting go he watches my reaction as I fall on my knees.

Crying I think back to that when I lost my entire family. The sound of footsteps and yelling reach my ears pulling me out of my memories. Turning I see Fry pulling Shazza away from Riddick as she cusses him and kicks Riddick in the face knocking him out. Getting up I put myself between Shazza and Riddick. Keeping calm, I pick up Riddick and put one of his muscled arms over my shoulder and try to hold his weight. Standing tall I start to drag Riddick back to the ship when John's grabbed Riddick's other arm and tried to pull Riddick away from me. Turning to look at johns I growl allowing my eyes to turn amber. Dropping his arm johns backed off allowing me to carry Riddick back to the ship myself.

* * *

sorry for the long wait. let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to every one for there wonderful reviews and letting me know who they wanted Aria to save. So The first one I'm going to have aria save ali for sure. but I'm still not sure who else yet but keep letting me know. Enjoy

* * *

Crying I think back to that when I lost my entire family. The sound of footsteps and yelling reach my ears pulling me out of my memories. Turning I see Fry pulling Shazza away from Riddick as she cusses him and kicks Riddick in the face knocking him out. Getting up I put myself between Shazza and Riddick. Keeping calm, I pick up Riddick and put one of his muscled arms over my shoulder and try to hold his weight. Standing tall I start to drag Riddick back to the ship when John's grabbed Riddick's other arm and tried to pull Riddick away from me. Turning to look at johns I growl allowing my eyes to turn amber. Dropping his arm johns backed off allowing me to carry Riddick back to the ship myself.

* * *

Once I'm back to the ship Fry and John's order me to carry Riddick to the back of the shop. Where they held me; sitting him in a chair, I glare at John's as he cuffs Riddick's arms straight out and above his head. Once he's done he grabs fry by the arm and pulls her out of the room "to talk". I listen to their footsteps until there on the other side of this tin can. Then I get up and check over Riddick's injuries. I look over his handsome face expecting to find a busted lip and bruising. But there's not even a scratch. Shocked I check where I bit him next expecting blood but there's nothing. Kneeling in front of him I try to think. There's no way a bit from me could change him. What else could be going on? I think. Looking up at Riddick's still unconscious form I lean in and inhale his sent. It's still the same as before. What is he? I wonder.

"Well I would love to see where this leads." I hear is smooth voice rumble through my body hitting my core. Standing up I look him in the eye.

"What are you?" I ask expecting some kind of answer. Instead he laughs. Getting frustrated I allow my shift to consume me. my eyes turn amber, fangs drop, my claws unsheathe. Next fur starts to grow on my face and arms making me look more vicious. Getting up close and personal I run my nose against his next trying to figure out what he is. The sound of an accelerated heart beat reaches my ears. Smirking I run my ruff tong against his neck. Riddick's heart rate jumps a beat. Leaning back I look him in the eyes hoping to see signs of his excitement, instead he look just as calm as ever. My amusement drops off my face, opening my mouth to say something I hear Fry heading this way. Shifting back I jump away from him just in time for fry to enter the room. Looking over at me

"Leave" she says. Nodding I start to leave but give Riddick a look letting him know this wasn't over. On the way out I hear fry ask Riddick where the body was. Shaking my head I go to find Jack.

I looked for 20 minutes trying to find that girl. Getting worried I start to double back and recheck the hole ship when Fry comes walking up with jack.

"Jack!" I say all fear leaving me.

"Where have you been?" smiling she says

"I figured out how to get eyes like Riddick." Shocked I looked at fry

"Jack why don't you go play with Ali me and Aria have to talk." Fry says looking my in the eyes.

"Sure." Jack says running off kicking sand up as she goes.

"Aria." Fry says with as much authority as she can.

"We're going to look for Zeke's body." Ice cold fear runs through me.

"And you're the only one I trust to make sure Riddick doesn't go anywhere." She says.

"You're leaving me behind?" I ask afraid of what the consequences might be.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." She says turning around to find the others. Grabbing her arm I turn her to face me.

"Be careful I don't know what's down there but is fast, deadly." I say watching her face. Nodding her head I let go off her arm and watched as she turned and headed to find john's.

* * *

sorry so short but had to get to the next part. let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to every one for there wonderful reviews and letting me know who they wanted Aria to save. So The first one I'm going to have aria save ali for sure, and i think fry or shazza. Enjoy

* * *

"Don't worry we'll be fine." She says turning around to find the others. Grabbing her arm I turn her to face me.

"Be careful I don't know what's down there but is fast, deadly." I say watching her face. Nodding her head I let go off her arm and watched as she turned and headed to find john's.

* * *

Standing on top of the ship I watch as Fry, and the rest of the crew walk across the hot, dry, sand leaving me to guard what they feared most, Riddick.

A slight breeze caused my brown hair to dance around my face. Sighing, I jump down off the ship landing on the balls of my feet. Standing tall I turn to face the ship think over my options. I could interrogate Riddick tell he told me what he was, which would end with him laughing at me again or worse. Or I could try to figure out what those creatures are.

Sitting down on the sand I lean against the broken ship. They obviously like meat hence why there's no life on this planet. There fast, and strong. Even when I shifted they over powered me. They seem to stay in the dark, like bats. And that noise, could it be some for of echolocation?

Hearing a crawling noise I lean forward and look around me. Not seeing anything I shrug my shoulders and lean against the ship closing my eyes. Hearing rocks and dirt falling my eyes snap open. Getting on my knees I look around me again trying to spot what's making that noise. When I don't see anything I look down. Could it be? I think. Slowly leaning forward I place my hands on the sand and lay my ear against the ground. Closing my eyes I listen for the noise again. Jumping up when I hear the creatures call. This planets a hallow nest!

The metallic banging of Riddick's shackles startle my out of my thoughts causing me to jump. His banging gets louder and louder as I stand there until it stops. "Jack!" I think running in the direction fry and the crew went.

Kicking up sand as I run all I could think of was what I would do if jack or Ali got hurt. It would be my fault. Seeing the crew's figures I slow down tell I come to a stop.

"What happened?" I yell afraid someone was hurt.

"These planets hallow!" I hear fry yell

* * *

Once we were back at the ship I stay close to jack and ali not letting either one out of my sight while johns is with Riddick. Hearing a gunshot, I jump up grabbing Jack and Ali placing them behind me. My body tenses up ready to defend them. Seeing Riddick fallowed by johns out of the ship I relax a bit. Turning I lead the kids over to Imma. Knelling down in front of them I say

"Listen you two, no matter what stay close to me." jack gives me a weird look

"Why?" she asks being the kid she is.

"Because this planets dangers and I need to protect you both." I say standing up as johns gets every one ready to leave. Grabbing jack around the waist I lift her on to my back.

"HEY!" she yells startled.

"Put me down" she says taping me lightly on the head, grunting I start to walk

"It's a long walk." I say not losing my grip.

"You an Ali get to take turns and save your energy." I say and keep walking.

20 minutes later the hot desert sun's start to take its toll on the kids. Looking over at the other adults I see their starting to sweat. Stopping I let jack down as the others pass. Picking up Ali I place him in her place. Looking around and starting to move I see that I' now at the back of the line with Paris and Riddick.

"How can you carry those kids without sweating? And still have energy?" he asks taking a swig of some fancy brandy. Surging my shoulders

"I'm used to this kind of thing." I say without looking at him.

"come on Riddick's used to stuff like this and he's sweating bullets." He says really wanting to know my secret.

"Come to think about it we don't know anything about you." Shazza says looking over her shoulder at me

"There's not much to know." I say trying to doge the question.

"Come on what could be so bad about telling us something" Paris digs. Glaring at the ground I smart off.

"I was ex-marine happy" I say pissed walking faster

"What's that mean?" he digs angering me further.

"I was injured in battle while my team was massacred." I say looking him in the eyes

"Any more questions?" I ask

"alright you too we're here." I hear johns say.

* * *

sorry so short again. finally to the fun parts


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to every one for there wonderful reviews and letting me know who they wanted Aria to save. So The first one I'm going to have aria save ali for sure, and i think fry or shazza. Enjoy

* * *

"I was ex-marine happy" I say pissed walking faster

"What's that mean?" he digs angering me further.

"I was injured in battle while my team was massacred." I say looking him in the eyes

"Any more questions?" I ask

"Alright you too we're here." I hear johns say.

* * *

Placing Ali on the grown I watch the other's head to the skiff. Turning I go to look for things I could salvage. Walking into another house I start to go through items hoping to find some kind of food for the kids. Digging through the cabinets I find what looks like cans and jars of fruit and vegetables. Pulling out the cans and jars I continue to look through doors until I find the jackpot. Bags of freeze-dried food where stuffed into a bag along with canines of water. Who ever lived here didn't make it. Sighing I pick up bag and turn around to find Riddick. Lifting up one of the cans and inspecting it he asks.

"So you where military" sighing I answer

"Yea."

"Then you became what you are now" he says more than asks. Taking a deep breath I answer truthfully.

"I was part of a 3 man team a long time ago. One of my team mates stepped onto a land mine on a very important mission." I say leaning against a counter.

"There was no way to disarm the mine. Garit did the only thing he could think of; he covered my body with his as the mine went off killing Joe and Garit both. When I came to my legs where mangled." I pause to take a breath.

"After I was found I was rushed to a hospital for help. But it was too late. My legs where too far gone to fix. So I was going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Until my alpha found me and offered me the bite; as you could see I took it otherwise I wouldn't be here." I say looking Riddick in the eyes waiting for another question or him to judge me. placing the can down he turns and walks to the door pausing to look back and say

"You're going to miss a part, come on." Then he turns and walks out of house. Grabbing the supply's I found I fallow after him tell we reach what could have been the town hall. Walking in I place my supply's on the table, switching it for a drink. Downing the glass I look around spotting everyone but Ali. The other start to talk as I ignore the and leave the room looking for Ali. Taking a deep breath I catch Ali's sent and fallow it to a large building. Fear fills me as I read the sigh. Coring room. Hearing Ali scream I run around the building until I spot a hole that Ali must have used to get inside. Diving inside I see Ali running around trying to get away from little flying creatures. Smelling blood I run and knock Ali to the ground covering him with my body.

"STAY UNDER ME!" I scream as the creatures attack me in Ali's place. Mind numbing fear fills me as the creatures attack Ali even with me over him, my eyes turn amber as I look to my right and see the hole we got in there through not 5 feet from us

"LISTEN" I scream

"MOVE WITH ME!" crawling I drag Ali to the hole and push him out just as another wave of swarmer's attack me keeping me from crawling out the same hole. Thinking fast I drag myself across the sandy floor trying to get under light. Screaming I drop as I feel hundreds of razor sharp tare into my back ripping my flesh apart. The sound of a gunshot echoes through the room. Turning my head to the door I see Riddick kick it down and dart across the room to me. Everything starts to do dark as I feel his hands running over my body checking my wounds. Perfect how am I going to explain how I heal so fast I think as I pass out.

* * *

Finally I got one of the best parts! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. what is she going to tell every one? What else from Aria's past will be reviled? thank you for reading and as always let me know what you think


End file.
